Parallel
by Choi Lu
Summary: Todo puede ser nada, nada puede ser todo, es algo extraño el mundo en que vivimos, ¿no crees? Nuestro enemigo es astuto, puede ser amigo, puede ser desconocido, ¿y si nos encontráramos en otro mundo? ¿Cómo seríamos? ¿Conocidos, desconocidos, amigos... enemigos? Nadie lo sabe.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

* * *

¿Qué es lo que somos? Nadie lo sabe con certeza, podemos ser nada, podemos ser todo; podemos formar parte de un gran conjunto o estar formados por un gran conjunto, incluso podemos ser todos uno solo o uno muchos. Nuestro mundo podría ser el primero o el último, el más importante o el más inútil de todos, tener un reflejo o ser el reflejo de otro. Nunca lo sabremos, no del todo, podemos ser nada, podemos ser todo, o tal vez las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, todo depende de la car del prisma que veamos. Nuestros amigos en un lado pueden ser enemigos en otro, nuestros conocidos pueden ser desconocidos.

El universo es una encrucijada interminable que va y viene, se enreda y se estira, puede romperse e incluso desaparecer, pero para nosotros la vida sigue, monótona, aburrida, hasta que algo llega a suceder...

* * *

Bueno, esta es la introducción de una historia que también estoy subiendo a Wattpad, etto... espero que sea algo interesante.

Tenía plneadotambién subirla a fictionpress, pero como que me gusta más aquí :v

Nos leemos :D

Pd. en esta historia no subiré muchas notas de autor, sólo cuando sea necesario.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1:**

* * *

En una habitación amplia de forma oval se encuentran catorce contenedores metalizados, en el centro, un encapuchado los mira desde un pedestal. De repente, otro encapuchado se acerca a éste con paso apresurado.

-Maestro, ¿está seguro que el plan funcionará?

El primer encapuchado suelta una risa arrogante y levanta levemente la capucha, dejando ver una mandíbula fuerte color gris pálido con una cicatriz en la boca.

-Más que seguro, Kira, el plan funcionará.- Mira de reojo los contenedores y da un respingo.- Creo que ya los hemos dejado descansar suficiente tiempo. Encárgate de que él se rinda.

-Sí, maestro.

* * *

_El corazón de la Materia Oscura es el Onix, un enigmático cilindro negro por el cual fluye la materia oscura, ahí va a dar la energía de los Sueños Oscuros cuando "mueren"._

* * *

En el templo conde se encuentra en corazón van caminando dos Sueños Oscuros, el primero es un hombre que viste polera gris, pantalones y chaqueta negra y botas de militar color negro; la segunda es una mujer que usa una armadura completamente negra y casco que cubre completamente la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Zero, me estoy arriesgando al ayudarte en esto.- Reprocha ella mientras dirige al otro por los pasillos.

-Lo sé, Diva, por eso te agradezco infinitamente, pocos se habrían atrevido a romper las reglas.- Responde Zero con voz neutral, Diva da un respingo y se detiene frente a una puerta.

-Está bien, sólo que quede claro que no son sentimientos.- Dice en tono firme mientras levanta la visera que cubre sus ojos; acto seguido introduce una especie de llave en la puerta y ésta se abre, ambos Sueños Oscuros entran al salón donde se encuentra el corazón, éste está rodeado de pedestales y artículos de gran valor.

Zero se acerca al cilindro y lo mira con interés, Diva se coloca a su lado y le dirige una mirada inexpresiva, como la de cualquier DD.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunta ella mientras se quita el guante de su mano derecha, Zero se queda viendo el cilindro por unos momentos.

-La energía residual... de los cuatro impuros.

Diva frunce el ceño levemente.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Tú sabes quiénes fuero ellos, y porque los llamaron "impuros"?- Responde Zero con tosquedad.

-Por supuesto.- Se nota un ligero desagrado en su voz.- Sintieron un sentimiento de manera extraordinaria, ahora sus descendientes pagan las consecuencias.

Zero frunce el ceño ante el comentario de Diva.

-Regresemos al tema, necesito sus energías residuales, por favor.- Dicho esto, saca de su chaqueta cuatro contenedores pequeños.

Diva le mira de mala manera, suspira pesado y toca con su mano cubierta la estrella de su frente mientras que con la otra penetra el cilindro. Tras unos segundos saca la mano mientras sujeta cuatro esferas de energía oscura y se las entrega a Zero, él se apresura a guardarlas en los contenedores.

-Ya está, ahora vete.- Ordena con sequedad Diva mientras se vuelve a colocar el guante.

-Sí.- Responde Zero y se da la media vuelta, no sin antes susurrar un "gracias".

* * *

_¿Qué son los sentimientos? Para unos, algo que se siente, por pura logística, para otros, una dicha o una desgracia. Para nosotros es simplemente algo que los existentes sienten, los Sueños Oscuros rara vez los sentimos..._

* * *

Una tenue luz le deslumbró, abrió sus ojos débilmente y miró a quien estaba frente a él. Aquel encapuchado de apariencia joven y mirada cínica estaba frente a él.

-Te dignas a despertar "elegido".- Dijo con remarcable burla en su voz y le dio una bofetada.- Tsk, eres patético, ¿cómo es que fuiste escogido eh... cómo te llamabas, así, Shinto Gee?

Shinto gruñó levemente y trató de zafarse de los grilletes que lo sujetaban a la pared, pero fue inútil, lo había intentado tantas veces que ya más bien parecía una rutina de todos los ciclos. "¿cuándo fue que nos atraparon?" pensó el sueño oscuro mientras miraba el suelo, escuchó a un lado el leve llanto de su hermano mezclado con quejidos y maldiciones de parte del resto de la banda. "¿Es así como terminamos?"

Él y el resto eran la Banda Zero, un pequeño grupo de "anormales" marginados por los demás sueños oscuros, eran muy jóvenes y tenían muchos problemas, pero estaban unidos en las buenas y en las malas. No se esperaban que una buena "noche" los de la Secta los atraparan y después torturaran por ciclos interminables. ¿La razón? Eran anormales, nadie los quería, eran engendros de los sentimientos... y Shinto era el elegido.

-Inútil, bueno para nada, debilucho.- Decía Kira mientras le aporreaba con un palo, le miró y sonrió con sorna.- Realmente no entiendo cómo puedes ser el elegido de la profecía.

-Y yo no puedo entender por qué no te han tachado de anormal si estás cargado de odio.- Respondió Shinto con una tranquilidad impresionante aún a pesar de que jadeaba.

-Es porque no es el sentimiento, es la mente.- Respondió Kira fríamente mientras le asestaba un último golpe en el abdomen.- El anciano dijo que hoy deberían tomar aire fresco, que pasen buena noche.- dicho esto se retiró de la sala.

Shinto respiraba irregularmente, por unos segundos sintió un gran alivio al saber que no estarían dentro de los contenedores por al menos una ocasión. Volteo y vio a su hermanito.

-Haku...

El niño le miró con sus orbes blancos, lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas aunque ninguna expresión se mostraba en su rostro. "Extraño ese rostro expresivo." Pensó Shinto mientras miraba con cierto dolor a Haku, volteó a todos lados, era lo mismo, sus amigos sufrían tras el inexpresivo silencio de los sueños oscuros. Sus ojos se posaron en el bello rostro de quien se encontraba del otro lado de la sala.

-Goll.- Susurró con dolor, ella levantó el rostro y le sostuvo la vista; y bien dicen que una mirada cuenta más que mil palabras, el joven guardó silencio y bajó la vista, se veía que iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

_¿Sonreímos, reímos? Posiblemente no._

_¿Lloramos, gritamos? Es probable._

_Entonces, dime lo que hacen_

_¿Lo que hacemos?_

_Pensamos, razonamos, analizamos._

_¿No sienten amor? _

_¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? _

_Lo he escuchado pero... no sé qué sea_

_Lo siento..._

* * *

Unos suaves pasos le despertaron de su letargo, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió levemente.

-¿A qué le temes?- dijo la infantil voz frente a él, aclaró su vista y distinguió a una niña, de negros cabellos desordenados, la piel gris pálido y la típica estrella de seis picos en la frente, sus ojos captaron la atención de Shinto, esos ojos blancos con estrellas grabadas. Por instinto o reacción retrocedió cuando ella avanzó, quedando contra la pared.

Cuando menos se lo esperó todos a su alrededor se volvió negro, como si estuvieran sólo él y la niña, un vacío se formó en su estómago.

-No te voy a lastimar.- Agregó ella en voz baja y extendió hacia Shinto su manita hasta posarla en la frente del chico.- Te voy a ayudar.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz Shinto, súbitamente un vacío le invadió, se sentía como si su "espíritu" dejara su cuerpo, como si se hundiera en un tunel sin escape.

-¿Has pensado lo que hay del otro lado del espejo?- Fueron las últimas palabras que alcanzó a oír.

* * *

_Dime algo_

_¿Has sentido que no estás solo?_

_¿O que estás solo?_

_El universo es infinito, ¿no?_

_Entonces podemos haber más de uno_

_O estar completamente solos_

_Nunca lo sabremos_

_¿O sí?_

* * *

Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo más detallado ^^ etto... ¿que tal si sí incluyo PDs :3?

Pd. ¿qué les pareció?

Pd2. tengo planeado hacer un historia en FictionPress que hable sobre los integrantes de la Banda Zero.

Pd3. ¿Alguna idea de quién es esa niña, o ese encapuchado?

Bueno, ¡nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

_Un agujero de gusano _

_¿es posible viajar a otras dimensiones sólo con la mente?_

_Yo creo que sí_

_¿pero cómo?_

_La mente encuentra un huésped_

_Tiene que hacerlo_

* * *

"_¿Has pensado lo que hay del otro lado del espejo?_" Se despertó y abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba en un lugar desconocido, una habitación que parecía demasiado colorida para su gusto; las paredes pintadas de azul marino y los pósters pegados en éstas sugerían que se trataba de la habitación de un adolescente, con desconcierto parpadeo repetidas veces y llevó una mano a su rostro, grande fue su sorpresa al ver un tono rosado en su piel en vez del típico gris, de golpe se levantó y miró con horror ambas manos, estaba consternado. "Este no soy yo", pensó para sus adentros, o más bien, simplemente pensó. De repente, una voz salió de ese cuerpo que no era el suyo, pero se parecía al suyo, esa voz, sonaba casi idéntica a la suya, sólo que más expresiva.

-Ah... sólo fue una pesadilla.- Se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, encendió la luz y se miró al reflejo y se sorprendió en sobremanera, aunque el reflejo no lo mostrara.

Miró con detenimiento las facciones de aquel joven, la tez pálida, la nariz respingada sobre los labios en forma de corazón y los orbes morados que miraban idos el infinito. "¿Quién eres?" susurró en sus mente, el susurro se perdió en la infinidad de pensamientos. Aquel joven se lavó el rostro y manos con pereza, removió suavemente una muñequera de su brazo derecho, dejando a la vista unas finas líneas rojizas.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó con curiosidad, el rostro del joven de repente se llenó de consternación y se miró en el espejo.

-¿Lo estaré imaginando?- Se preguntó a sí mismo y se restregó los ojos, el otro rio por lo bajo en el cálido escondite que esa mente le estaba brindando.

"Yo creo que no", `dijo´ esto en un tono más elevado, las palabras resonaron en la cabeza del joven.

-¿Quién eres y cómo llegaste a mi cabeza?- Preguntó en voz alta tratando de sonar firme.

"¿Sabes que te oyes como un tonto?" Respondió la voz careciendo de sentimientos. "Llámame Shinto."

-Bien... Shinto.- Respondió él no muy seguro.- ¿Cómo es que llegaste a mi mente?

"Mejor deja de responderme en voz alta o te tacharán de loco." Respondió Shinto con sequedad. "Y para ser honesto... no tengo ni idea de cómo llegué aquí. Como sea, yo ya te dije mi nombre, ¿cuál es el tuyo?" El muchacho dudó por unos segundos ¿quién se ponía a hablar con una vocecilla en su cabeza como si fuera lo de todos los días? Abrió levemente los labios.

-Shayne... Shayne Graymonth.

Shinto frunció levemente el ceño, aun a sabiendas que nadie lo vería, algo ahí le parecía muy extraño. "Te pareces mucho a mi cuerpo físico."

Shayne palideció ¿A qué se refería la voz en su cabeza? ¿Acaso era... un fantasma?

"Oye... Shinto, ¿a qué te refieres con "cuerpo físico"?"

"Es... mi cuerpo, no sé dónde está o cómo es que mi energía llegó a parar a tu cabeza." Respondió con simpleza, el rostro de Shayne hizo una mueca de horror y el sueño oscuro se apresuró a aclarar "No es que esté suelto por ahí corriendo como si nada... es... algo complicado." El muchacho relajó su expresión, de repente, una voz proveniente de afuera de su dormitorio le alertó.

-Shayne, ¿Estás bien?- Una voz masculina y joven se oyó desde afuera, Shinto se quedó en shock. "¿Hiro?"

"¿Hiro? ¿Quién es Hiro?" Preguntó Shayne confundido, podía haber jurado que Shinto contenía la respiración.

"Es... mi medio hermano."

"¡¿Tienes familia?!" Shayne sintió algo de vergüenza por haber preguntado eso.

"Sí, un medio hermano y un hermano menor." Respondió Shinto un poco más distante de lo que había sido antes.

"Oh... ya veo." Respondió Shayne. "Algo así como yo."

Sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió y entró a la habitación un joven, Shinto contuvo el aliento, si es que podía, al verlo; su cabello rubio y lacio caía hasta los hombros, los rasgos finos y los melancólicos ojos del color de ópalos le hicieron recordar a alguien.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó mientras se acomodaba el cuello del polo, Shinto pudo nota unas líneas violáceas alrededor del cuello de aquel muchachillo.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, Hinata, no te preocupes.- Se apresuró a responder Shayne mientras corría a su hermano de la habitación, hubo un momento en que intercambiaron miradas sin ser exactamente ellos quienes lo hicieran. Cuando Hinata se fue, Shinto hizo presión en la mente del joven.

"Hiro..."

* * *

_¿Es posible vernos en otra vida?_

_No lo sé, podría ser..._

_Que bueno, no quisiera alejarme de tí._

_Yo tampoco..._

* * *

La mañana del siguiente ciclo Kira se apresura a entrar al salón, llevándose una no muy grata sorpresa. Ahí, frente al pedastal central hay una pequeña nota escrita con colores brillantes, por otro lado, la Banda Zero se encuentra inerte, como muñecos de trapo a los que se les ha dejado caer y desplomarse en el suelo.

-Esto no es bueno ¡Tengo que ver al maestro!- Exclama Kira preocupado y sale corriendo acompañado de otros seguidores. Cuando el salón queda en silencio, un portal aparece en el centro y de éste sale Zero acompañado de Diva y otros cuatro sueños oscuros.

-Aun cuando se consideran mejores que otros DD cometen los mismos errores.- Dice Zero mientras se acerca al cuerpo inerte de Shinto Gee acompañado de la niña.- Puedo suponer que tú y Miu hicieron esto, ¿verdad?

-Así es, señor Zero.- Responde la infante con voz queda mientras mira con detenimiento el rostro del joven sueño oscuro.

-No creí que fueras a cumplir eso, Zero.- Dice Diva mientras mira alternadamente a dos de los integrantes de la Banda Zero, súbitamente desvía su atención hacia los cuatro niños que vienen con el hombre.- Así que... ¿Realmente son ellos?

Zero rio muy levemente.

-Te daría la historia completa, pero por el momento sólo los presentaré.- Señaló a los cuatro, eran dos niños y dos niñas.- Ellos son Miu Yime, Wang Tang, Ageta Shin y Shang Hwang.

Diva les miró ligeramente sorprendida, eran cuatro pequeños DD anormales, decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?

-Los sacaremos de aquí antes de que quieran hacer algo con sus cuerpos.- Respondió Zero con expresión seria, dicho esto los catorce cuerpos se desvanecieron.

* * *

_Si estuviéramos en otro mundo, con otra forma, ¿me reconocerías?_

_Por supuesto_

_¿Cómo?_

_Hay lazos que nos unen, pequeños detalles que lograríamos percibir_

_¿incluso si somos muy diferentes?_

_Incluso así_

* * *

Shayne salió de su habitación con cautela y se dirigió a la cocina, no sabía por qué, pero sentiía que si hablaba con alguien notarían que estaba "raro".

"¿Por qué andas con tanta cautela?" Le preguntó Shinto.

"No quiero que piensen que estoy loco."

"Pero si no lo estás" Respondió con simpleza el sueño oscuro.

"No para tí pero... agh, olvìdalo mejor." Respondió en tono vencido Shayne cuando se dio cuenta que sería inutil discutir con su vocecilla. No hubo siquiera entrado a la cocina cuando una voz algo infantil le detuvo en seco. Shinto contuvo el aliento y posiblemente la respiración, si es que tenía...

-Shayne, tengo hambre.- Se quejó un chiquillo de no más de doce años mientras abrazaba un muñeco de trapo. Shinto se quedó pasmado. "Haku..." Cuando el joven entabló contacto visual con su hermanito, ambos parecían no ser ellos.

-Shinto...- Susurró el niño mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el muñeco, aquel muñeco de ojos de botón que su hermano le había regalado su primera Navidad solos.

-Haku...- Respondió el muchacho mientras se acomodaba la muñequera izquierda, aquella que su hermanito le había hecho especial para él.

* * *

_Ser o no ser, ¿he ahí el dilema?_

_¿Somos o no somos? entonces... ¿qué somos?_

_Algo, alguien, nada, nadie, no tengo idea_

_¿podemos conocer nombre sin habernos presentado?_

_No tengo idea, podríamos habernos conocido antes_

_En otro tiempo u otra vida..._

* * *

Y aquí un capítulo recién salido del horno ^^ fue tan fácil redactarlo :O

Bueno, pasemos a las PD :D

Pd. ¿qué les pareció?

Pd2. Bueno, ahora sabemos a dónde fue a para Shinto...

Pd3. Shayne Graymonth es un nombre que se me ocurrió tras esto: **Sh**into **G**ee + nombre más"humano" = **Sh**ayne **G**raymonth, doy una galleta a quien se acerque más a cuáles el nombre del hermano de Shayne (Pista: **Ha**ku **G**ee, noten las letras remarcadas ;))

Pd4. Esos niños... son extraños... o.o ¿qué les hicieron a la Banda Zero?

Pd5. Kira no es tan listo como se pensaba.

Pd6. Aquí está el link de la historia en FictionPress de la Banda Zero (podríamos considerarla una precuela): s/3245453/1/Banda-Zero

Bueno, eso sería todo por el momento... ¡nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

_¿Cómo es que entramos en esta farsa?_

_No somos más que muñecos que el destino controla_

_Queríamos descansar y esperar a que nuestro momento de volver llegara_

_Pero al parecer se nos adelantó el momento._

_¿Para qué regresamos?_

_¿Para qué existimos en este espacio tiempo?_

* * *

Un recuerdo... que se desvanece en el aire...

En lo que parecía ser un lago, un puente y un bosque se encontraba una pareja caminando, la luz de la luna marcaba sus siluetas, haciéndoles ver normales a los ojos de los demás. Si supieran lo que eran... no les habrían quitado la mirada de encima. Él la abrazó de la cintura, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se quedaron un largo rato quietos, viéndose a los ojos, a esos ojos negros e inexpresivos.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? –Preguntó con suavidad ella, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer en lo que los existentes llamaban un "momento romántico".

-Supongo que... besarnos.- Respondió él mientras se acercaba un poco más a su "novia", por así decirlo.

¿Seré capaz de sentir de nuevo?...

En un cuarto amplio color negro con unos cuantos objetos que hacían suponer que vivían niños ahí, una pequeña dibujaba en el suelo, su menudo cuerpo tumbado boca abajo y el hecho de que tarareaba suavemente una cancioncilla le daban un aire de inocencia. De repente se adentró al cuarto otro niño, quien se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó con curiosidad y estiró el cuello para ver el dibujo de su amiga, ella lo cubrió rápidamente con su manita color gris.

-Nada.- Respondió con tosquedad. El niño frunció levemente el ceño.

-El señor Zero dice que no es bueno mentir, Ageta.- Reprochó y se cruzó de brazos. Ageta suspiró y retiró s mano de encima del dibujo.

-Bueno.- Dijo y relajó la voz.- Pero sólo porque me lo pides tú, Shang.

Ambos niños quedaron en silencio, un silencio que se veía cortado de vez en cuando por pequeñas miradas.

-¿No percibes eso?- Preguntó Shang mientras tocaba la zona donde estaría su corazón con una mano.

¿Sentir qué?- Inquirió Ageta con inocencia.

-Esa sensación de que... nos habíamos visto antes... un... ¿cómo decían esos DD mayores? _Deja vú, _creo...

-... sí.

* * *

_Tratar de encontrar el principio y el fin_

_Es como tratar de encontrar el final del arco iris_

_Todos dicen que existe_

_Que ahí existe algo maravilloso, pero seamos honestos_

_¿Acaso alguien ha conocido el final del arco iris y encontrado eso maravilloso?_

_Quién sabe_

_Es un misterio_

_Como el principio y el fin_

* * *

Zero camina por los pasillos del plantel de Free Socialité, una organización a favor de la protección de DDs anormales. A su lado va una joven DD de cabello negro corto y ojos ligeramente felinos, usa el uniforma de la organización y tiene una expresión ligeramente alterada.

-¿Los encontraron? ¿Están bien?- Pregunta ella de manera algo apresurada, Zero posa una mano en su hombro a modo de tranquilizarla.

-Sí, Kitta, los hemos encontrado, sus cuerpos físicos están aquí, pero sus energías... aun no lo sabemos con exactitud.

Kitta aprieta los puños y la mandíbula, logra controlar un gran impulso de golpear a Zero y respira hondo.

-¿Cuánto tardarán en encontrarlos? ¿Los de la Secta ya saben? ¿Zero? Respóndeme.

Zero suelta un pesado suspiro y mira directamente a los ojos a la DD.

-Kitta, sé que estás preocupada por tu hermano, pero que por favor esto no te altere, tenemos todos bajo control.

Kitta se muerde el labio inferior.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

* * *

_Recordamos lo que queremos_

_Olvidamos lo que queremos_

_¿Es eso confuso?_

_Bastante, diría yo_

_Tal vez olvidamos lo que debemos olvidar_

_Y recordamos lo que debemos recordar_

_Tal vez todo ya está prescrito_

_Y solo debemos seguir los pasos guía._

* * *

A los pocos minutos entró a la cocina Hinata, esto cortó un poco el silencio pero no duró mucho. Los tres intercambiaron miradas sin ser ellos. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala sin intercambiar palabras.

"¿Son ellos? Son ellos..." Decía una y otra vez Shinto mientras "respiraba" irregularmente.

"Hey, cálmate o me vas a marear." Se quejó Shayne mientras trataba de mantener el control en su mente, vaya que su vocecilla era fuerte.

-Hermano.- Dijo el niño mientras miraba a Shayne, curiosamente, Shinto fue el que sintió que lo llamaban.

"Déjame hablar con él, por favor." Suplicó el sueño oscuro mientras se "removía" en la mente de su anfitrión.

"¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Qué quieres de él?" Inquirió de manera rápida y abalanzada Shayne mientras forcejeaba por el control de su cuerpo. Shinto suspiró.

"Ahí veo a mi hermanito, déjame hablar con él."

"Pero también está Hinata."

"Hiro, también lo vi en el chico."

"Agh, como sea, pero ¿me prometes que no fastidiarás tanto?" Shinto dio un respingo.

"¿A qué te refieres con fastidiar? Si es no tratar de controlar tu cuerpo no hay problema, sólo cuando sea necesario. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." Respondió Shayne, lo que sintió a continuación fue como caer en un silencio acogedor.

-Dime.- Respondió con voz suave. El niño le miró con sus orbes lilas, el joven podía jurar que veía en esos orbes el reflejo del blanco de los ojos de su hermano, el menor le miró de manera perdida por unos segundos, pero después sonrió ampliamente y abrazó al mayor de la cintura.

-Te extrañé, Shinto.- Dijo y hundió su rostro en el abdomen de su hermano, éste respondió y le abrazó con un brazo mientras que con otro le acariciaba el blanco cabello.

-Yo también, Haku.- Respondió y sonrió, esa era una sensación agradable, nunca había sentido que sonreír fuera tan fácil. Sorpresivamente una tercera voz se unió al reencuentro.

-Y yo estoy pintado, ¿verdad?- Inquirió el chico rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, los dos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos, pero luego sonrieron.

-¡Hiro!- Exclamó el chiquillo y saltó sobre el joven.- ¡Estás bien!

-Sí, sí, estoy bien.- Respondió peste sin mucho aire, miró al pelinegro con cierta consternación.- Pero... ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué les pasó a nuestros cuerpos?

El muchacho se frotó las sienes y cerró los ojos.

-No lo sé, tengo la teoría de que es otro mundo, otra dimensión, y nuestras energías están en unos "anfitriones".- Respondió con seriedad.- Debemos encontrar cómo regresar, y creo que ellos pueden ayudarnos.

El niño se le volvió a aferrar, como si tuviera miedo de que lo dejara sólo y con un hilo de voz, respondió.

-Espero que sí puedan...

Cuando Shayne recuperó e control de su cuerpo, se sorprendió levemente al notar que el menor le abrazaba con fuerza mientras Hinata estaba cruzado de brazos en el sillón.

-¿Sintieron lo mismo que yo?- Preguntó el muchacho rubio mientras se incorporaba perezosamente, el menor de los tres le miró con curiosidad.

-Te refieres a... ¿sentir que hay una segunda voz molesta en tu cabeza? Si.

Shayne abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Entonces ustedes también.- Sus hermanos asintieron. Es extraño.

-Mucho...- Respondieron al unísono.

-Entonces, ¿los ayudaremos?- Inquirió con timidez el niño, Shayne le acarició el cabello con cariño.

-Supongo, no tenemos de otra, ¿o sí, Hazel? –Hazel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces así te llamas..." pesó Shinto y sonrió de lado "queda, recuerda al color ambarino de sus mechones, que recuerdan a los mechones grises de Haku..."

* * *

_Es curioso que existan lazos tan fuertes _

_Que ni el espacio o el tiempo puedan romper_

_¿A qué se deberá?_

_Ni idea_

_Sólo sé que perduran_

_Ante cualquier adversidad_

_¿Y sabes qué?_

_Estoy feliz de eso._

* * *

Y aquí un nuevo cap ^^ bueno pasemos a las PD :D

pd. ¿qué les pareció?

Pd2. Shang y Ageta tuvieron un recuerdo... ¿alguna idea? Creo que eso da una pista de quiénes fueron antes

Pd3. Apareció un nuevo personaje, Kitta Col, ¿de quién sera hermana? (pueden tener una piosta, o una respuesta en u¿mi dibujo "Banda Zero" de Deviantart)

Pd4. Ahora sabemos dónde están Hiro y Haku, aww que tierno es Haku :3

Pd5. Ya sabemos el nombre del hermano de Shayne, ¡Hazel! nadie le atinó, pero fueorn buenos nombres.

Pd6. En Wattpad, esta hisrotia ya tiene 93 vistas *3*

Bueno, eso sería todo por el momento, ¡nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

_¿Qué somos?_

_No tengo idea_

_¿Qué papel jugamos en este mundo?_

_Podemos ser principales_

_Secundarios_

_O simples incidentales_

_Relevante o irrelevante_

_A fin de cuentas_

_Existimos._

* * *

Zero camina hasta la habitación de los niños, la abre y se encuentra con cuatro pequeños jugando inocentemente un juego de mesa. Les mira por un largo rato hasta que se dan cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa, señor Zero?- Inquiere una pequeña que usa un vaporoso vestido grisáceo.

-Nada, Miu, sigan jugando. –Responde él con una ligera sonrisa y se da la media vuelta, en sus adentros se recrimina una y otra vez tener el interior tan blando. "Son niños... pero necesito obtener esa información, aun cuando no quieran dármela. " Se frota las sienes y decide ir a descansar un poco.

A solas, en el cuarto los pequeños se miran en silencio, no son tontos y creen que Zero debería estar consciente de eso.

-Estaba mintiendo. –susurra Ageta y baja la cabeza.

* * *

Kira mira al frente con expresión de ira, a su lado va otro miembro de la Secta, un muchachillo que tiene la mitad del rostro cubierta por un cubre bocas negro con pequeños picos metálicos. Ambos procuran no dirigirse la palabra.

-Kira... ¿qué nos ha pedido el señor Seob? –pregunta con un deje de inocencia, Kira da un respingo y le hace un gesto de que calle y lo siga.

-Debemos... ir a buscar algo. –El sueño oscuro disimula una sonrisa torcida.- algo en un lugar algo alejado, Fudo.

* * *

_Incidentales, principales, secundarios_

_¿Qué diferencias puede haber?_

_A fin de cuentas, seremos eso dependiendo de quienes seamos_

_Confuso, ¿no?_

_Depende de cómo lo veamos._

* * *

En su interior el muchacho pensó que era una fortuna el hecho de ser fin de semana, si no lo fuera, de seguro ya habría entrado en estado de histeria. Dio un sorbo a su taza de café y miró despreocupado el monitor de su computador.

"¿Podrías dejar de actuar de forma tan perezosa? Cielos, ni yo hago eso cuando no tengo nada que hacer, y déjame decirte que cuando pasa eso realmente me desespero." Shayne quería silenciar al menos por unos segundos a su molesta vocecilla. "Oye, ¿no tienes algún botón de silencio o algo por el estilo?" Inquirió fastidiado.

Shinto dio un bufido, su anfitrión era muy molesto a veces, se silenció por unos minutos, acurrucándose en el fondo de la mente del joven.

Un sonido le alertó, el timbre de la puerta, Shayne también lo oyó y se asomó desde su ventana, un ligero rubor invadió sus mejillas al tiempo que Shinto sintió un vacío en su ser, o lo que fuera en ese momento.

-¡Hermano, alguien te busca! –gritó Hazel desde las escaleras, cando Shayne se asomó para bajar, el menor no evitó esbozar una sonrisa traviesa.- Señor galán.

-Calla, renacuajo. –Reprochó el mayor con una sonrisa socarrona y le revolvió e cabello; Shinto podría haber jurado ver por unos segundos una expresión de confusión en el niño, y no precisamente de su parte.

"¿Quién es?" Inquirió con curiosidad, puedo sentir que la mente de Shayne se paralizaba repentinamente.

"Una... amiga, creo... sí, una amiga." Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa nerviosa, podría asegurar que la vocecilla de su cabeza le miraba de forma inquisidora, claramente lo que fuera eso no era tonto.

Shayne suspiró y abrió la puerta, ahí, del otro lado se encontraba "la chica de sus sueños", su cabello negro violáceo recogido en una coleta, y sus ropas negras le daban un aire oscuro pero misterioso, sus ojos violetas le miraron con un ligero deje de dulzura que le provocó mariposas revolotear en su interior. Shinto no entendía, ¿qué le pasaba al humano? Suspiró y al verla no evito contener el aliento, si es que se podía hacer eso.

-Hola, Shayne. –Saludó con una ligera sonrisa.- Estaba de paso y quería saber si querías ir hoy en la tarde conmigo a algún lugar.

Shayne le miró con una sonrisa que a Shinto le pareció embobada, bufó al darse cuenta que el otro no estaba embelesado, estaba embobado. Shayne parpadeó un par de veces y retiró esa expresió de su rostro.

-Me encantaría, Giada. –Desvió la mirada.- Pero es que, no sé si tenga tiempo. Ya sabes... mis hermanos, nadie se puede hacer cargo.

-Oh, entiendo. –Ella desvió la mirada.- Pero, estaba pensando en al menos poder pasar alguna tarde contigo, ya sabes... –le sonrió ladinamente.

"Es bonita." Pensó Shinto al tiempo que sentía un vacío en su interior, algo le sucedía al verla a los ojos, algo curioso. "¿amor?" Preguntó con un aire de inocencia y suspiró de frustración al notar que su anfitrión y guía en este mundo no le respondería.

* * *

_Desconocidos_

_Conocidos_

_Déjame saber si nos hemos visto_

_Hola_

_Adiós_

_Debe ser algo más que palabras_

_Hasta luego_

_Hasta nunca_

_Déjame recordarte_

_¿Cómo?_

_¿Cuándo?_

_Alguna vez en tu vida_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Para qué?_

_No quiero dejarte en este mundo del olvido... _

* * *

Una pareja sentada en un parque, se miran y sonríen, no dicen anda más. Las flores de cerezo caen con parsimonia, queriendo embellecer el cuadro pintado. Los rostros se acercan, los labios se rozan, la magia pareciera tomar fuerza.

Y en un último momento la imagen se distorsiona, los rostros se alejan y las lágrimas caen. El cuadro se desmorona y un silencio abrumador se cierne alrededor.

Y en ese mismo instante, en que las lágrimas afloran alguien despierta, bañado de sudor, con los ojos vidriosos y mirando a todos lados.

-Solo ha sido... una pesadilla. –susurra y se vuelve a recostar, trata de dormir, pero algo le inquieta. Algo que no comprende, no por el momento, pero que sabe es más que un sueño...

_Tal vez... un recuerdo..._

* * *

Y aquí un nuevo cap ^^ uf, tengo un bloqueo mental horrorozo .

¿pd?

Pd1. ¿que les pareció?

Pd2. ¿qué harpan Fudo y Kira?

Pd3: Creo que dejpe muy obvio quipen sería el huésoed de Giada ¬u¬


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 5_**

* * *

_El bien esta con el mal_

_Se supone es una idea fundamental que todos deben tener_

_Concepto del bien y el mal_

_¿Es realmente necesario?_

_¿Debe ser concreto?_

_Un prisma tiene más de dos caras_

_Un individuo puede tener más de una cara. _

* * *

"¿Quién era ella?" Preguntó Shinto con aparente ingenuidad.

" Ah… se llama Giada, Giada Zendriola." Respondió Shayne sentado, más bien 'despatarrado' en el sofá y con el rostro aun sonrojado, arqueó una ceja al sentir su vocecilla inquietándose.

"¿Qué más sabes de ella? Dime, dime."

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto, Shinto?" Shayne sintió la vocecilla titubear un poco.

"Soy curioso por naturaleza, quiero saber más de ella." Shayne dio un bufido, se sentía algo tonto 'hablándole' a una voz en su cabeza.

"A ver… 18 años, ascendencia italiana, tiene una afición por las muñecas góticas y se viste como tales a veces; está a cargo de dos hermanos gemelos, se llaman Yael y Yair…"

"Suficiente." Dijo Shinto y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro murmurando cosas sin aparente sentido. Shayne se frotó las sienes.

"Oye, si vas a pensar cosas hazlo quitecito y en silencio." Resopló y frunció el ceño. "De todas formas, ¿por qué te interesaba tanto?"

Shinto titubeó un poco. "Bueno… tengo la teoría de que tu noviecita también tiene una voz en su cabeza… ¿por qué? Los datos que me has dado de ella concuerdan con… alguien que conozco."

"Woah, espera, espera." Shayne casi se va de espaldas. "¿Estás diciendo que unas vocecitas raritas están viniendo a la Tierra para apoderarse de nuestras mentes? ¿Eres un alien o qué?"

"¡Soy un Sueño Oscuro, ignorante!" Exclamó Shinto y refunfuño. "Digamos que somos unas criaturas de otra dimensión, con eso te basta por el momento." Remató y se acurrucó en una esquina de la mete de Shayne musitando maldiciones en idiomas extraños.

-Aliens. –Dijo Shayne e hizo una expresión extraña, al parecer esto era mucho más etxtraño de lo que podía haber imaginado.

* * *

_Recuerdo _

_Olvido_

_¿Hola?_

_¿Quién eres?_

_Me resultas familiar_

_¿Es esto un deja vú?_

_Ni idea_

* * *

-Shang… Shang…

El niño DD siente que alguien lo remueve de entre las cobijas y abre perezosamente sus ojos, encontrándose cara a cara con la mirada de Ageta.

-¿Qué sucede? –Musita somnoliento el niño y se sienta entre las mantas dando un bostezo. Ageta mira inquieta a todos lados y vuelve a centrar su mirada en Shang.

-Algo va a pasar… Debemos escapar…

Shang la mira consternado, eso sonaba descabellado y hasta paranoico.

-Confía en mi, algo va a pasar… lo soñé anoche… -Baja su tono de voz hasta ser casi un nada de murmuro.- Quieren que 'confesemos las verdades'.

* * *

-Agh, esto es un asco.- Refunfuña un joven de rasgos orientales y cabello rojo oxidado que usa cubre bocas y ropa con estoperoles. –Kira, ¿seguro que debemos vernos así?

-Deja de lloriquear, Fudo.- Le regaña Kira mientras sujeta su cabello castaño negruzco en una cola de caballo y se acomoda el cuello de la chaqueta. –Así son los nativos de aquí, si queremos tener éxito en la misión debemos pasar inadvertidos. ¿entendido?

Fudo sólo atinó a asentir y encogerse de hombros.

* * *

_Coincidencias _

_Azares del destino_

_¿Mera lógica?_

_¿Obviedad?_

_¿Naturaleza?_

_¿Qué es lo que nos hace los mismos a pesar de ser los diferentes?_

* * *

"¿Así que te llamas Hazel?" Preguntó Haku con ingenuidad, Hazel sólo atinó a asentir y seguir jugando en la computadora, el ueño oscuro sólo sonrió y miró lo que el albino jugaba. "Woah, ¿En que noche vas?"

"La cuarta noche… Aunque de aquí no he avanzado, siempre me pilla Foxy." Respondió Hazel y soltó un suspiro de frustración.

"Oh, debes mantenerlo vigilado, la técnica no es vigilar todas las cámaras a ver cómo avanzan, la clave es vigilar la cueva pirata y las puertas nada más." Respondió entusiasmado Haku, Hazel arqueó una ceja pero prefirió no preguntar y seguir el consejo. Pasó la noche sin problemas.

"Vaya… ¿Cómo sabías?" Haku sonrió orgulloso.

"Me gustan esos juegos, son divertidos."

"Pero… ¿Cómo los conoces? ¿no eres sólo una vocecita en mi cabeza?" Hazel sintió que la 'vocecilla' reía como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste.

"No realmente" Cambió su tono de voz por uno más serio. "En realidad no sabría cómo describir por qué estoy… así…"

* * *

_Miles de 'yo'_

_Algo en común_

_¿Qué es? _

_A final de cuentas…_

_Soy yo_

_¿O no?_

_No exactamente_

_'Ser o no ser_

_He ahí el dilema'_

* * *

_Jeje, adivinen quién regresó de entre los muertos *-*_

_Lo siento! Tuve bloqueo imaginativo _ (y siento que este cap quedó medio fofo )_

_Bueno bueno, pasemos a mis queridas PD :3_

_PD: ¿Qué les pareció?_

_PD2: No sé... me imaginé a Fudo como un visual kei XD_

_PD3: ¡Y ahí sale Haku con su linda afición a los juegos de terror!_

_PD4: ¿Ya vieron el trailer de Fnaf 4? Es rarito . _

_Pd5: ¿Las verdades? O.o_

_Pd6. Ahorita estoy en casa de mis abuelitos y el vejestorio de teclado tiene las teclas muy rìgidas u.u (me duelen los dedos, creo que soy la única que lo usa ahora XD)_

_PD7: Etto... creo que debí avisar antes, pero eliminé mi fic Voice and Sound porque... no sé, no le sentí la escecia, sentí que lo escribía por escribirlo nada más y se me secaron las ideas. (eso no significa que vaya a desechar mis Vocaloid OC, ya veré que se me ocurre :3)_

_Bueno, eso sería todo, ¡nos leemos!_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

* * *

"_El silencio no significa el aburrimiento_

_Lo callado no es monótono, solo... interesante a otra manera_

_¿O es que es algo más? _

_Quien sabe_

_Las personas calladas son las más misteriosas"_

* * *

Hinata se estiró perezosamente en su cama, le gustaba estar así, tumbado boca arriba en su cuarto, viendo el techo; le gustaba sumirse en sus pensamientos sin más que la compañía de música a bajo volumen y a solas en su cuarto.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con suavidad Hiro en su cabeza, el joven rubio levantó los hombros. "Sólo pienso..." Respondió con la misma monotonía, pudo sentir cómo la vocecilla 'asentía' dentro de su cabeza.

Hiro se sentía tranquilo ahí. Siempre había preferido la tranquilidad sobre otras cosas. Sí, le asustaba un poco el hecho de no saber cómo había terminado ahí o qué estaría pasando en la Materia Oscura, pero estar 'a solas' y en tranquilidad con ese anfitrión hacía que se sintiera más relajado. En unos instantes de ocio prestó atención a la música que suavemente ambientaba el lugar.

"Es buena música... ¿quién es?" Inquirió con voz suave, Hinata parpadeó un par de veces como tratando de recordarlo. "Creo que es Tobu..." guardó silencio por unos segundos para ubicar la canción y asintió. "Sí, es Tobu."

Hiro asintió y musitó. "Me gusta cómo suena..." Curiosamente sonrió, haciendo que Hinata imitara la acción en el mundo real.

* * *

"_Las amistades no siempre serán cuestión de charlar y charlas por horas_

_A veces solo son cuestión de escuchar y compartir. _

_¿Compartir qué?_

_Compartir el silencio, la paz... algún sentimiento o gusto en común. _

_Muchas veces un silencio guarda más de mil palabras."_

* * *

Fudo espera fuera de una tienda de autoservicio con los brazos cruzados, se ha negado a acompañar a Kira al interior porque "no le gustan los lugares concurridos"; lo cual suena un poco exagerado ya que el local está poco más que vacío.

-Esto apesta. –Refunfuña el muchacho mientras mira alrededor, él no quería acompañar a la mano derecha del señor Seob a esa misión, pero no podía hacer nada para negarlo, él solo era un miembro más de la Secta, su palabra no tenía valor.

Tras unos minutos de espera Kira sale del lugar con dos latas de soda en la mano, le lanza una a Fudo y sigue caminando; por la expresión en su rostro le ha desagradado algo ahí dentro.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –pregunta el pelirrojo alcanzando a su compañero, el castaño sólo le lanza una mirada fulminante.

-Los humanos son unos tacaños. –Refunfuña Kira y acelera el paso, dejando a Fudo un poco confundido. Los DD también son extraños.

* * *

_Curiosa diferencia podría haber en algunos contextos_

_Aquí arriba allá abajo_

_Derecha izquierda, izquierda derecha. _

_¡mi palabra es absoluta!_

_No, no vale la pena. _

_Todo es más de lo que aparenta, ¿no?_

_Así parece. _

* * *

En los dormitorios de Free Socialité se encuentra Kitta leyendo un "libro humano", más bien, intenta leer un libro humano, pues no entiende del todo porqué los personajes actúan de tal o cual forma. Tras largo rato de leer cierra el libro y lo deja a un lado, soltando un suspiro de frustración.

-Son tan abstractos.- Murmura y da un respingo. Sorpresivamente siente a alguien tocar la puerta. –Adelante.- Dice de mala gana.

La puerta se abre y entra una muchachilla DD de tez gris oscuro y cabello lacio sujeto con un moño negro, lleva puesto l uniforme de la organización y trae una bandeja de "comida" en las manos.

-Kitta, no te he visto en e comedor... sé que no es necesario pero, tu no sueles faltar. –dice en voz baja y se sienta a un lado de Kitta, la aludida suelta un suspiro.

-Sabes que tengo mis motivos, Yoii.

Yoii asiente y se encoge de hombros, siempre ha preferido no discutir con Kitta porque sabe que es "de cabeza dura", como dicen los humanos.

* * *

_Es irremediable que asociemos los pensamientos de lo desconocido con pensamientos humanos. Tenemos todo tan catalogado que podríamos caer en un prejuicio. _

_Misma conducta, diferente interpretación, uno nunca sabe... bueno, ¿tal vez sí?_

* * *

En la habitación de los pequeños se encuentran los cuatro sentados formando un círculo, más bien cuadrado. Se miran a los ojos y no dicen nada, desde que están en esa posición ninguno ha dicho ninguna palabra. Finalmente Ageta rompe el silencio.

-Quieren que digamos las verdades... todas las verdades..-su voz infantil pareciera no serlo tanto, incluso suena apagada, madura, tal vez áspera y lastimosa.

-No pueden obligarnos. –Responde tranquilo el pequeño DD anormal que viste de overol y su cabello largo esta trenzado. La niña de vestido vaporoso lo mira con tristeza.

-Si pueden... no somos la gran cosa ahora... nunca lo fuimos. –Dice esto en un quejido.

Shang os mira con los brazos cruzados, hace un mohín y suspira.

-Entonces... ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Ageta le mira seria, en realidad los mira a los tres de forma seria. Su voz, antes un pequeño murmullo tímido ha tomado un poco más de fuerza.

-No lo vamos a permitir... vamos a huir y a tomar las riendas de este asunto...

* * *

Adivinen quien volvió de la muerte *^*

Waaah! la escuela de veras me mata neuronas creativas -¬- pero bueno, acabo esta historia o me dejo de llamar Choi Lu ò^ú (Louis: Estas loca ¬¬)

bueno bueno... ¿PD?

PD. ¿Que les pareció?

PD2: si, ya se que fue breve, pero me dio un mini atacazo

PD3. Aww que tiernos Hiro y Hinata... les recomiendo mucho a Tobu, es un DJ en Youtube que hace buenas mezclas ^^

PD4. Situación medio wtf lo de Fuso y Kira... pero si tiene su motivo de estar ahí

PD5. ¿Cuál creen que haya sido el motivo e Kitta de estar tan... aislada?

PD6: ¿Escapar? o.o

PD7. ¿Alguien celebró 15 de septiembre?

PD8: etto... tengo pensado escribir algunos fanfics de Vocaloid (oneshots o drabbles) con OC ^^

Nos leemos y a ver si no me pierdo de nuevo TTuTT


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

"_¿Te has dado cuenta del silencio de los terceros?_

_Sí, esos que solo están ero no 'participan'_

_¿Qué piensan ellos?_

_¿Por qué no pensamos en ellos?_

'_Son menos relevantes'_

_Tal vez... _

_Sería interesante ver otro punto de vista..."_

* * *

Por las calles de la ciudad caminaba un muchacho de tez pálida y cabello negro a la altura del cuello, sus ojos se ven cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros y lleva un bastón metálico en la mano; sí, ese chico es ciego. Sin embargo eso no le impide moverse por la ciudad casi sin dificultad, le gusta sentirse independiente, sin necesidad que alguien lo cuida las 24 horas del día los siete días de la semana.

Caminó hasta sentarse en una de las bancas de un parque, justo debajo de un sauce, le gustaba estar ahí, sentir la brisa fresa del lugar y aspirar el aroma del árbol.

"Es un lugar muy bello." Dijo la voz en su cabeza, el joven ladeó la cabeza y sonrió levemente, con una mezcla de confusión y alegría. "Supongo, ¿cómo puedes verla, si yo no puedo ver, vocecita?" Preguntó con un deje de inocencia, la voz pensó un momento.

"He aprendido a percibir las cosas alrededor mío, digamos que mi cuerpo físico tiene la misma condición que tú." El muchacho se encogió de hombros, vaya coincidencia que esa voz con la que había amanecido tuviera esa cosa en común con él.

"Interesante." Musitó el joven. "Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Debes tener un nombre, ¿no?" Inquirió.

La voz soltó una ligera risilla desganada. "Me puedes llamar Blin."

* * *

_Ironías, ironías_

_Parejos disparejos_

_¡hablemos coss sin sentido!_

_¡Y demos sentido a lo ilógico!_

_Total, ¿Qué más queda?_

_En un mundo de por si extraño_

_El loco es sabio_

_El sabio es loco. _

* * *

En la base de la Secta Oscura hay dos DD en una habitación, por ciertos rasgos se puede suponer que son "mellizos", ambos de rasgos delicados y cabello largo un poco alborotado, portan el uniforme de la Secta.

-Esto es aburrido. –Refunfuña ella, él le mira de reojo mientras lee. –Tirkel, ¿me has escuchado? –inquiere y se cruza de brazos, Tirkel cierra el libro y la mira inexpresivo, con una ceja ligeramente arqueada.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto, Inwha? Yo no soy el señor Seob como para darte permiso de crear desorden.

Inwha ahoga un suspiro fastidiado y hace un mohín, suena irónico que los consideren DDs normales al ser tan expresivos...

-Yo solo quiero ver esas caritas de los niñatos al sufrir. –refunfuña Inwha, Tirkel rueda los ojos y se deja caer de espaldas en la cama.

-Ya vendrá su momento, hermana, ya vendrá...

* * *

En un departamento de aspecto tradicional se encuentran dos niños jugando en una sala, por su apariencia pareciera que son gemelos, ambos de tez pálida/trigueña y cabello marrón oscuro.

-Los lápices no se mueven. –Se queja el que tiene rasgos más infantiles y delicados, él tiene los ojos morados a diferencia de su hermano, quien los tiene azules. Éste lo silencia con un dedo.

-Si hablas Charlie no vendrá.-Le explica.- Ahora… _Charlie Charlie are you here?_

Ambos niños esperan a que algo pase por varios minutos, minutos que termina por dar resultados nulos.

-¡Fue una pérdida de tiempo! –Lloriquea el oji morado. –Ese Charlie no existe, Yadiel, onee san nos va a regañar si se entera que jugamos.

-No si no lo descubre. –Replicó el oji azul al tiempo que le miraba de forma tranquila. –Yair, promete qu no dirás nada. ¿Promesa de gemelo? –levanta su meñique.

Yair duda por unos minutos y siente, apretando su meñique contra el de su hermano.

-Promesa de gemelo.

Mientras tanto en sus mentes, un par de chicos dudaban que sus anfitriones tuvieran al menos un juicio sano. Los humanos se les hacían tan raros...

* * *

_Hola ¿cómo estás?_

_Quiero saber que sucede_

_¿Por qué el cielo es azul?_

_Trato de mirar al sol_

_¿Qué quiere el sol al quemarme los ojos?_

_Hagamos juegos de palabras sin sentido_

_Frases abstractas. _

_Vivimos en un mundo abstracto._

* * *

El muchacho ciego se disponía a regresar a su hogar cuando sin querer chocó con alguien, tirando por accidente su cuadernillo de dibujos. Maldijo por lo bajo su mal sentido de orientación y se agachó a tratar de recoger sus pertenencias.

-Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar. –Una voz tranquila lo desorientó un poco para al poco tiempo sentir una mano rozar la suya.

Se reincorporó como resorte y volvió a sentir ese tacto, esta vez entregándole lo que se le había caído. La presencia frente a él le parecía tan extrañamente conocida...

-Gracias. –Musitó en voz baja y se dio un regaño mental por dejar que un desconocido le bajara la guardia, Blin ahogó una risilla en la mente del joven, sin embargo... esa voz también se le hacía familiar.

-No hay de qué. –Respondió el extraño, un joven e tez ligeramente tostada, ojos negros de aspecto felino y cabello negro debajo de un gorro, chaqueta morada y pantalones de mezclilla.- Por cierto... ¿cómo te llamas?

El chico ciego se quedó pasmado por unos instantes.

-Ben... Ben Decker.

El muchacho de ojos felinos arqueó una ceja.

-Un gusto, Ben... mi nombre es Ray.

* * *

Mi record del mes, dos capítulos en una semana :v okno

Bueno, originalmente este iba a ser el capítulo 6, pero se me ocurrió uno para antes y este terminó siendo el 7 XD

etto... ¿PD?

PD. ¿Qué les pareció?

PD1. vaya, parece que Blin puede percibir s entorno incluso dentro de la cabeza de alguien

PD2. Esos mellizos son muy raritos o_o hasta en nombre XD

PD3. ¿Se han dado cuenta que los de la Secta, por muy "inexpresivos" que sean no lo son?

PD4. lol, Yair y Yadiel jugando Charlie Charlie XD

PD5. Creo que ejé demasiado obvio quiénes son ellos y quiénes son sus huéspedes

PD6. Awww Ben mu independiente hasta que se topa con un extraño XD

PD7. Creo que si Ben es el anfitrión de Blin supondrán quién es el huesped de Ray (no es Deth)

bueno... ¡nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

_Choques que no podemos evitar_

_Pero que desearíamos no existieran _

_¿Por qué existen divisiones entre los individuos?_

_¿De dónde surge el deseo existente de ser mejor al otro?_

_Tal vez simple naturaleza... _

* * *

Kira camina por las calles de una zona comercial mirando alrededor, los humanos le provocan un extraño asco. "Se creen tan perfectos, despreocupados y expresivos... son unos ilusos" Piensa en su mente con malicia. A su lado, por otro lado, Fudo trata de disimular su curiosidad ante todo eso. "Hay más formas y cosas que en la Materia Oscura... me pregunto si todos los lugares humanos son así."

Cuando llegan a una plazuela llena de gente, unas chicas notan la presencia de ambos y se les acercan creyendo que son jóvenes normales, aunque eso sí, con "mucho estilo".

-Ne Ne, ¿de casualidad son _ulzzangs*? _

-¡son muy guapos! De seguro son aspirantes a artistas!

-¿Podemos tomarnos una foto con ustedes?

Ambos muchachos se miran confundidos ante esa peculiar reacción de las chicas ante ellos. Los humanos son raros. Sin embargo, Kira sonríe de forma arrogante y se pasa una mano por el cabello, "a la forma en que un chico _cool_ lo haría".

-Por supuesto, señoritas. –Responde con mucha más efusividad de la que ha usado en ciclos. –mi amigo es muy tímido, pero pueden tomarse una foto conmigo.

Fudo mira a su "amigo" con una expresión mezcla de consternación y ofensa, suelta un suspiro pesado, Kira siempre ha tenido la debilidad de tener un ego bastante inflado. Por su lado, Kira se siente halagado de que las humanas le presten atención, tan ensimismado está que no se da cuenta cuando ellas se van no hasta que deja de escuchar esas voces agudas. Mira alrededor con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa que podría catalogarse como "estúpida".

-¿A dónde se han ido? –pregunta con un deje de inocencia en la voz, Fudo rueda los ojos y se le acerca.

-Tus "amiguitas" han encontrado a otro humano visualmente llamativo para ellas... están por allá.- El muchacho pelirrojo señala a una esquina de la plazuela donde se encuentra el grupo de jóvenes rodeando a un muchacho de aspecto atractivo. Kira aprieta los puños y se da la media vuelta. –Oye... no me digas que eso te molesta.

-¿Molestarme? Bah, eran unas humanas promedio, su presencia no es relevante en nuestra misión. –Dice con indiferencia para luego refunfuñar. –Y ni que ese humano fuera tan atractivo.

Fudo no puede más que aguantar soltar una espontánea risotada. Realmente le cuesta creer que Kira, la mano derecha del señor Seob y candidato a ser el Elegido actúe como un niño berrinchudo en el mundo de lo humanos.

* * *

_Tal vez no sea mala idea tomar nuevos rumbos _

_¿Nuevos rumbos?_

_Si... no necesariamente viajar a otros lugares, lugares desconocidos..._

_Tal vez solo baste cambiar el hábito, intentar salir de la rutina con pequeñeces_

_¿Serviría de algo?_

_Uno no lo sabrá si no lo intenta_

_Cosas nuevas podrían venir_

_Para bien_

_O para mal... _

* * *

La joven pelinegra caminada tranquila por las calles de la ciudad, cerca de una plaza. Pese a vestir de negro y tener un aspecto "sombrío", su expresión denotaba todo lo contrario, pues ella se encontraba canturreando en voz baja una canción. La vocecilla en su cabeza solo estaba atenta a su entorno, todo le parecía tan colorido, tan vivo y. expresivo. Ella y su anfitriona habían llegado a un acuerdo horas antes, ella no la interrumpiría a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario o irremediablemente necesario.

Goll se sentía segura ahí dentro, al menos sabía que en ese mundo no existía un señor Seob ni un Kira que estuvieran dispuestos a hacerlos sufrir a ella y a sus compañeros de la Banda. O tal vez eso era lo que pensaba.

Giada caminaba tranquila por una callejuela hasta que divisó unos rostros que se le hicieron extraña y aterradoramente conocidos. Confundida por la inusual reacción de su anfitriona, Goll se "asomó" a ver de qué se trataba, sintió la energía irse de... de lo que fuera en esos momentos. "No puede ser... son _ellos*_ ¿Cómo es que _ellos_ están aquí? ¡es imposible, imposible!" Exclamaba tartamudeando la joven DD en la cabeza de Giada, quien empezaba a sentirse mareada por la inquieta reacción de su vocecilla ante esos "extraños". "¿Qué es lo que pasa, _Dollie?_¿quiénes son esos sujetos, qué es lo que quieren de ti?"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, o tal vez poco, Goll sentía que estaba en un callejón sin salida, no podía pensar con claridad, tenía un extraño mal presentimiento y pánico invadiendo su ser. De repente y como si fuera la luz al final del tunel una idea se vino a su mente. "Ve con Shayne, él sabrá que hacer."

Giada arqueó una ceja ¿por qué sentía que a quien su vocecita quería acudir no era l chico que le interesaba? Prefirió ignorar ese detalle y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la casa de su amigo, tenía suerte que esta quedara a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí.

* * *

_Un pequeño recuerdo que se esfuma en el aire, una memoria perdida. ¿Por qué olvidamos esos detalles? ¡no quiero sumirme en un espiral de abandono y olvido! _

_Pro muchas veces es peligroso saber más de lo necesario. Si la vida pende de un hilo por un recuerdo... sería necesario olvidarlo._

_Aunque... ¿qué sería si ese recuerdo fuera una pieza clave en algo más grande? _

_Sufrir a cambio de salvar... suena injusto, aunque tal vez sea necesario... _

* * *

En la base de la Free Socialité, cuatro siluetillas caminan sigilosamente por los pasillos menos transitados. Los cuatro pequeños DD están cubiertos con unas capuchas de pies a cabeza y tratan de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quieren que alguien los descubra porque no solo los regresarían a su "habitación", sino que también los obligarían a "decir las verdades", cosa que ellos sabían no solo los perjudicaría, sino que no servirían para lo que el señor Zero las quería.

Tras giros y vueltas por pasadizos ocultos y "trampillas" los menores logran llegar a la salida, la cual esta custodiada por un DD que "cabecea" para mantenerse despierto. Miu y Agata se miran y sueltan risillas mudas, acto seguido Miu hace que sus ojos brillen de blanco y el guardia cae al suelo como un muñeco de trapo, dejando el paso libre para los pequeños.

Ya en el exterior los cuatro corren con todo lo que sus frágiles cuerpos pueden hasta llegar a una cueva cercana. Ahí, mientras recuperan el aliento, el pequeño DD de overol mira ligeramente sorprendido a Miu.

-Realmente eres asombrosa.- Musita y un ligerísimo rubor se apodera de sus mejillas. Miu sonríe levemente y cariñosamente.

-Mushas gracias, Wang...

Lo que ambos sienten es como si estuvieran viviendo un _deja vú_...

* * *

_Emergencia emergencia, ¿se puede oír? Estoy colapsando, ¿nadie me escucha? Es un llanto silencioso, un grito mudo. No me ven desfallecer porque sonrió como si nada, mi interior se desmorona pero mi exterior esta impecable. _

_Nunca hay que dejarse llevar por el exterior porque podría ser todo lo contrario. ¿Sabes que existe esa muerte silenciosa, esa que te come por dentro y no se detiene?_

_Si no la detengo terminare como un cascarón vacío, una estructura sin soportes... una marioneta para los demás..._

* * *

El timbre de la entrada alertó a Shayne, quien seguía sentado en el sillón bebiendo café y deambulando en internet. Shinto, quien se encontraba dormitando en la mente de su anfitrión tuvo una súbita punzada en su ser, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, presentimiento que no pasa desapercibido por el muchacho quien se levanta como resorte hacia la entrada.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?" Pregunta Shayne aun un poco consternado, Shinto solo balbucea unas respuestas confusas y sigue moviéndose de un lado a otro, haciendo que Shayne vuelva a sentir ese incómodo mareo. Cuando finalmente abre la puerta se encuentra cara a cara con Giada, la pelinegra jadea agitada y toma grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Giada? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –Pregunta nervioso el pelinegro al ver a su amiga-casi-novia tan alterada.

Cuando ella logra recuperarse le mira a los ojos y, sin ser ella, dice unas palabras que paralizan a Shinto.

-_Ellos_ están aquí.

* * *

_Problemas problemas. No siempre podemos huir de lo que no asustan tarde o temprano debemos enfrentar nuestros miedos. _

_¡No quiero, no quiero! Sé que no soy capaz de enfrentarme a ellos, se que ellos van a ganar. _

_¿Realmente estas seguro? Uno no lo sabe hasta que lo intenta. Aparte... es inevitable. _

_¿Es inevitable?_

_Es inevitable..._

* * *

Adivinen quién regresó de entre los muertos *^*

Pues no sé... me llegó un atacazo artístico y este cap casi ni me costó trabajo escribrlo (no como el anterir que aparte de devanarme el seso me quedó medio flojillo)

bueno bueno...

_*ulzzang: palabra coreana para referirse a aquellos que se esmeran por lucir bien para tomarse fotos (o es lo que tengo entendido) muchos se vuelven celebridades de las redessociales y otros logran debutar en grupos juveniles. _

_*ellos: ... creo ya lo saben _

Y ahora... PD ^^

Pd1: ¿qué les pareció?

Pd2: ¿Se esperaban eso de Kira? es un egocentrico de primera XD

Pd3: ¿Qué habrán visto Giada y Goll en la plaza?

Pd4: o.o Miu tiene una habilidad muy curiosa y... ¿quehabrá sido ese deja vu?

Bueno... nos lemos cuando se me ocurra algo bueno XD

¡Hasta pronto(?)!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

_Problemas, problemas _

_S.O.S. ¿alguien me escucha? _

_Dejen de decir que soy paranoico, algo pasa_

_Ustedes quieren vivir en la comodidad y dulzura que la mentira les da. _

_Prefiero arriesgarme y morir en el intento a vivir engañado. _

* * *

-¿Cómo que ellos están aquí? –Shayne miraba algo incrédulo y temeroso a Giada, era inusual verla tan alterada y preocupada, usualmente era una chica tranquila y sonriente. Shinto le dio una sacudida de cabeza, como queriendo que reaccionara.

"¿No te das cuenta? No es Giada la que te está hablando... bueno, no directamente." Dijo esto en voz baja y de forma curiosa. "Oye... ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de que confiaras en mí?"

"Nunca hablamos de eso." Replicó Shayne para sentir una nueva sacudida en su cabeza, está siendo más como un berrinche que otra cosa. "Ya, bueno, bueno... confío en ti, ¿de acuerdo?" El pelinegro podría haber jurado que su vocecita sonreía triunfante, "_menudo convenenciero"_ Pensó muy, muy para sus adentros; el muchacho volvió a sentir ese cálido silencio que lo acogió mentalmente.

Cuando Shinto vio a la "novia" de Shayne no evito recordar a Goll, su querida Goll; estaba seguro que ella estaba usando de huésped a Giada, tal vez no fuera cierto pero valía la pena arriesgarse.

-Goll... –musitó y vio en el rostro de ella una expresión de confusión que poco a poco pasó a una de alegría.

-Shinto...

No resistieron más y se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiendo un cosquilleo gozoso e sus seres y una alegría en sus interiores que no podrían haber descrito.

-Estás bien. –Dijeron al unísono y no evitaron reír, era una risa de alivio con tintes de torpeza, a ambos no les quedaba bien ser humanos, o entender lo que los humanos sentían. Repentinamente la pelinegra cambió su expresión a una de angustia, cosa que no hizo más que consternar a Shinto.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿qué has visto Goll? –preguntó en voz baja, su novia levantó la vista, había miedo en su mirada, un miedo que a Shinto le trajo un amargo recuerdo.

-Shinto... yo _los_ vi... _los _vi... eran _ellos... ellos _están aquí Shinto. –La muchacha temblaba, por lo que el joven no atinó más que a abrazarla. –Tengo miedo, -murmuró ella- y si... ¿y si nos encuentran de nuevo? Shinto... no quiero regresar al maldito contenedor donde nos metían... no quiero que quemen mi cuerpo, lo corten y mutilen para ver cómo se regenera... no quiero verte ser aporreado por el estúpido de Kira ni expuesto a las pruebas de Seob... cielos, Shinto... ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Shinto se quedó en silencio, nunca creyó que vería alguna vez a Goll quebrarse de esa manera; Goll... la chica que le enseñó lo que se sentía el amor, aquella que siempre mantenía su expresión serena ahora estaba llorando desconsolada en sus brazos.

-No dejaré que nos atrapen de nuevo.- Dijo en voz baja pero firme, captando la atención de la pelinegra. –No voy a dejar que nos vuelvan a meter al maldito tanque o que nos hagan pruebas, no de nuevo. Te lo prometo Goll, te lo prometo por mi existencia. –Le tomo el rostro con suavidad y sonrió tranquilo, la chica le miró sorprendida, lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas, pero éstas eran de alivio, se aferró a su novio con fuerza y musitó un "gracias". Shinto se sentía tan calmado en ese momento. Un chispazo le hizo sentir que era momento de que su anfitrión volviera a tomar control de su cuerpo. Suspiró y sintió que se volvía a sumir en la calidez de aquella mente.

Cuando Shayne volvió a la realidad no evitó sonrojarse de sobremanera al percatarse de que estaba abrazando a Giada. Ambos jóvenes se separaron de forma acelerada y miraron a direcciones opuestas, carraspeando y fingiendo toses.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que irme. –Musitó la pelinegra y miró su reloj de muñequera.- Ya es tarde, debo ir con mis hermanos, solo espero que no hayan quemado la casa aún. –Shayne rio un poco y la dirigió a la entrada.

-Oye, ¿no quisieras que te acompañe?, digo... es peligroso ir sola a estas horas, ¿no? –preguntó un poco tímido y se rascó la nuca. Giada no hizo más que reír, aquel chico le parecía tan adorable y espontáneo, no resistió y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-Estaré bien, Shayne. Buenas noches. –dicho esto le sonrió con dulzura y retomó su camino a casa, despidiéndose con un ademán del pelinegro, dejándolo en la entrada de su hogar, con una sonrisa que podría catalogarse como estúpida. Shinto no hizo más que disimular una risa.

"Oye, señor galán, deberíamos entrar si lo que dijo tu chica es cierto." Shayne parpadeó y regresó a la realidad, se rascó la nuca avergonzado, detestaba quedarse ensimismado en sus ideas fantasiosas. "Es cierto... disculpa Shinto... "Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, miró el reloj de pared, eran cerca de las seis o siete. "Deberías cenar algo, me han contado que no es bueno dormir con el estómago vacío." –Dijo Shinto en voz baja, Shayne rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. "Bien, como quieras... entonces deberíamos dormir."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo." Respondió cansado el pelinegro, demasiadas emociones para un solo día, cielos, su cerebro debía descansar y más si debía soportar a ese huésped por más tiempo. "Oye... una pregunta..." dijo no muy seguro el joven "¿tu duermes?" La vocecilla de su cabeza rio un poco, parecía haber recobrado parte de esa actitud tan... inexpresiva que en la mañana.

"Se podría decir que sí." Shinto dudó un rato antes de proseguir. "Shayne, tengo... algo que mostrarte en sueños, ¿podemos apurarnos?"

Eso le sorprendió a Shayne. ¿Qué planeaba su vocecita? ¿Un viaje astral, una proyección, devorar su mente para apoderarse de su cuerpo? Ni idea. Se encogió de hombros y asintió. "Si tu insistes..." Shinto sonrió, le agradaba su anfitrión, de cierto modo le recordaba a él, solo que mucho más colorido y expresivo. Esperó con paciencia a que Shayne estuviera listo para dormir y se acurrucó en su mente, concentrándose para poder manipular su subconsciente. Sería una noche cansada para él.

* * *

_Juguemos a la locura_

_Quiero que te escondas,_

_Voy a buscarte_

_¡Será divertido!_

_Al menos para mí. _

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has acobardado? _

_¡Qué poco aguantas! ¡Corre a esconderte!_

_¡Voy por ti! _

* * *

Dos siluetas salían de los planteles de la Secta entre risillas algo perturbadoras y murmullos inquietantes, eran los mellizos Tirkel e Inwha, la chica había convencido a su hermano de ir en una "misión de incógnito" a encontrar a esos Anormales desaparecidos.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido, hermanita. –Musitó el muchacho mientras su hermana soltaba risillas escalofriantes.

-Oh, vamos hermanito. –Respondió Inwha en tono juguetón. – que tú no te morías de ganas de verlos sufrir. Ya sabes, oírlos gritar, suplicar, sollozar, ver sus caritas de terror cuando los desmiembras lentamente, hebra por hebra... vez la materia fluir y sus ojos debilitarse. ¿No es lindo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, Tirkel chasqueó la lengua y sonrió torcidamente.

-Tienes razón hermanita, no hay mejor placer en la existencia que ver sus rostros de horror, cuando los sometes a altos niveles de energía, los ves a punto de estallar y luego se desinflan como un globo, jejeje es tan divertido.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron cómplices y siguieron caminando hasta el portal, sus risas se perdieron en la infinidad de túneles que conformaban el plantel central de la Secta Oscura.

* * *

_Cuatro almas impuras_

_Cuatro resurgieres_

_¿Algo como el fénix? _

_No exactamente_

_¿Qué son? _

_Los cuatro impuros_

_Los cuatro libertaes. _

* * *

Los pequeños DDs anormales se encontraban ocultos en la cueva, el sueño amenazaba con apresarlos, por lo que se acurrucaron unos al lado de otros, dándose confort y seguridad. Era curioso que aquellos indefensos seres, que apenas tenían unos días de volver a existir se portaran como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo. Uno nunca sabe...

-Hace frío... –musitó Miu, Wang la abrazó con sus delgados brazos intentando reconfortarla. Ageta y Shang se miraron mutuamente con expresión risueña. Era un tierno deja vu el que sentía qué vivían.

-Chicos, -murmuró Ageta.- ¿Cuánto creen que... nos quede de existencia?

El rostro de Shang se ensombreció levemente, sabía que el señor Zero los había revivido sólo para que les contaran "las verdades", después de eso... tal vez volverían al Ónix.

-Tengo miedo. –Dijo en voz bajita la niña de ojos estrellados mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. ¿Era normal que un DD tuviera miedo? Sorpresivamente sintió que Wang la abrazaba.

-Todo va a salir bien... lo presiento. –musitó el niño al tiempo que recargaba su cabecita en el hombro de la niña. Ageta no hizo más que sonreír un poco y suspirar. Se sentía tan cálido estar cerca de ellos... como una empatía que no podía pasar por alto.

* * *

_Miren quien está dando señales de vida :v ¡Lo siento por no actualizar, se me seco el cerebro! (y el lunes me toca examen de Matemáticas TT-TT) _

_En fin... ¿qué les pareció? -w-_


End file.
